hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jun Adachi
Jun Adachi (隼 阿太知 Adachi Jun) is an OC created by the user Gamesee. Please ask permission before using her. Note - Any girls mentioned in Jun's entourage are ''very ''minor NPCs owned by Gamesee. So minor in fact they don't even get a page. Song playing is Walking by the Sea. Personality Jun is a suave woman, who takes enjoyment by flirting with young girls. She even has 3-6 girls who follow her around, attracted by her appearance. In addition, Jun could be considered a reverse trap since she has a masculine appearance. This is what mostly caused her to have her little group of girls, along with her charming personality. Aside from flirting, Jun is very chill and laid-back. She doesn't take much seriously, and can be reckless because of this. Additionally this makes her dislike tsunderes or anyone similar to that archetype since they are either "too serious" and/or "too aggressive." Lastly, Jun has BPD (Bipolar Disorder.) This means she experiences hypermania, or a slightly elevated mood, mania, or a more elevated mood, depression, and mixed states, or a time where someone's emotions constantly change every 1-3 weeks. This doesn't affect her school life much since she tries her hardest not to show it at school, although the mania stage shows when it is happening. At home however, it is obvious. For example, during times of mania Jun will get a notable lack of sleep but still contain large amounts of energy. In addition, she takes mood-stabilizers which makes her condition mostly harmless compared to when she is off them. Appearance Jun has black hair somewhat neatly combed most of the time, with bangs that reach her nose. She has hooded green eyes, and most of her features are small and thin. Her head shape is somewhat of a heart shape, and her skin is fair. Jun stands at 5'10 (178 cm) and has a small, masculine body frame. Jun looks very masculine in general, and the fact that she has A cups adds to this. She has long legs, and small hips. Her shoulders are broad, a little more than average for someone assigned female at birth. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical * Strength - '4 * '''Dexterity - '''3 * '''Stamina - '''3 Social * '''Charisma - '''9 * '''Manipulation - '''3 * '''Appearance - '''10 Mental * '''Perception - '''3 * '''Intelligence - '''6 * '''Wits - '''6 Abilities Preferred Weapon Hypothetically, if Jun were to get into fight she would use her fists. Skills * '''Animals - '''5 * '''Crafts - '''3 * '''Drive - '''0 * '''Etiquette - '''7 * '''Firearms - '''2 * '''Larceny - '''1 * '''Melee - '''2 * '''Performance - '''6 * '''Stealth - '''2 * '''Survival - '''3 * '''Swimming - '''5 * '''Kawaiiness - '''Debatable Knowledge * '''Academics - '''6 * '''Computer - '''5 * '''Finance - '''5 * '''Investigation - '''2 * '''Law - '''1 * '''Medicine - '''2 * '''Occult - '''0 * '''Science - '''5 * '''Cooking - '''6 Powers and Mutations Being human, Jun has no powers. Possessions Earbuds + Phone Jun has a blue touchscreen phone with white earbuds. Amusement Park Place Jun goes to the ''Nya Land!~ amusement park with her group of girls often. Backstory Jun Adachi was born on April 23rd to Jiyeon Rhee and Hiro Adachi, two young men who adopted/had Jun to spice up their life. Jun was a child who would quickly switch through emotions, but overall would be very calm and collected. She was homeschooled in elementary school, and both sides of her family encouraged her to get good grades. After her mood swings started to get somewhat dangerous in her depressive states, at age 10 she learned she had bipolar disorder. This caused her mood swings to lessen, and her life otherwise was somewhat average, although a little weird. When middle school was to begin for Jun, her family wanted her to go to Hatsuharu because of her good grades. She decided to try to earn a scholarship, and ended up barely getting one in the end. This excited her and her family immensely, and she began going to Hatsuharu for her 1st year. When Jun arrived, she wore a male's uniform since it looked comfier at the time. She didn't realize she has a more masculine appearance, and she got some girls' attention at the time because of this. Jun went with it, and developed social skills because of the unintentional (which soon became intentional) flirting she did. This became a routine thing for her to do after a while, even with girls who didn't come to her first. And in her 2nd year after finding out that the male's uniform was "too hot" she began wearing the female's, which lessened the attention she got. Trivia * * Jun is polysexual and will date any gender aside from masculine genders. * Jun ''loves '''''being called senpai. * Jun uses "boku" to refer to herself. * Jun was born on April 23rd which happens to be Lover's Day. * Both sides of Jun's family hate each other, which is thought to be because one is Korean and one is Japanese. * Jun's favorite flower is a light pink rose. Category:Females Category:Reverse Traps Category:Fourth Years Category:Students Category:Human Category:Polysexual Category:NPCs Category:Gamesee's NPCs